The Rakai Project is a collaboration between the Uganda Ministry of Health and researchers at Makerere University, Kampala, and at John Hopkins and Columbia Universities. The Project has, since 1989, conducted extensive epidemiologic and behavioral research in rural Rakai District, southwestern Uganda. We recently completed a community-randomized trial of STD control for HIV prevention and found that Despite reductions in STDs, there was no impact on HIV incidence. Descriptive behavioral studies suggest that there are substantial sociocultural barriers to adoption of safe sexual behaviors. There are difficulties Negotiating safe sex, including condom use extramaritally or within marriage, and this particularly affects women. Also, despite 60% acceptance of voluntary HIV testing/counseling (offered free of charge by the Project), there are constraints on discussion of test results between partners or acceptance of couples counseling. The Project has recently embarked on a NIMH supported Opinion Leaders Intervention Trail (U110 MH6 1538; 1999-2004), a randomized behavioral intervention trial designed to identify and train community opinion leaders to promote safe sex practices. We have also received a one year supplement from the Fogarty Foundation to provide training for 3 Ugandan researchers in the John Hopkins HIV/AIDS Behavioral Prevention Research training Program and to attend a behavioral research workshop in Malawi. The present proposal is designed to build on the ongoing research and training by: a) Providing short-term training for 2 trainees in Year 1. Training will be in epidemiology, biostatistics, behavioral science and research ethics. B) Master training for 2 trainees (Years 1 and 2) with a focus on behavioral research methods. C) Advanced Research Training (ART) awards; 1 award in Year 2, and 2 awards in Year 3. d) An in-country workshop in Year 3, for Ugandan researchers and the Ministry of Health, to present findings and to promote evidence based behavioral intervention programs. The proposed training program will facilitate implementation of the NIMH Option Leaders Trial, increase in country expertise for behavioral research, and promote behavioral interventions in Uganda.